Lies of a Pureblooded Princess
by A Vampire's Vanity
Summary: Amber Halliwell is the heiress to a rich pureblood family. She walks, talks and is like a princess. However, She also has the gift of lying & manipulation. Her Mission? Spy on Sirius Black. Shouldn't be too hard after all.... she is the Princess of Lies.
1. Otherwise known as Princess

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!! If i did Sirius would **NEVER _EVER_** Die!!!

**A/N:** This is my first story so be nice ;) and This story doesn't really correspond with the HP series but who cares?? I mean this is a Fan Fic so it can be anything about HP. I do need ideas for pranks so feel free to make suggestions!

**Chapter One:**  
My name is Amber Halliwell.

Otherwise known as Princess.

I am a pure-blood. THE pure blood. The daughter of Cecilia and Wade Halliwell. I was supposed to be the perfect daughter. Every fiber of my being pointed to a perfect, posh pureblood life. I inherited my father's smooth dark hair and my mother's vibrant purple eyes. I had everything going for me. I was intelligent, rich, and stunning beautiful. What every pureblood parent wants their daughter to be. I lived the privileged life of a pure blood.

A life fit for a _Princess._

I was nick-named 'Princess' by my father the day I was born. He swore I would have every pleasure a Princess had. I was brought up in a traditional pure-blood family. Lavish, chaste, and dark. I lived up to my name.

Sure, my birth certificate says my name is Amber.

But everyone knows I'm _Princess._

***

I wake up from the sunlight pouring in through my huge windows in my room. I roll off the bed and was just going to take a shower when I happen to glance down at my bed.

There is a boy on it.

Not just any boy. A very cute boy, who also happens to be some powerful wizard's son.

_Shit, I forgot about the party last night. _

Another party my parents tend to throw every month. Exclusively for the influential, wealthy purebloods. I swear my mother is addicted to parties like these. A bad habit really.

The whole night was actually just a blur. Apparently one-too-many shots of fire-whisky.  
_  
Now if I can only remember his name… Fr something. Or maybe it began with R? Ryan?_

The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Ryan!" I smiled, hoping he would get up. The sooner he was out of my bed the sooner I could throw him out of my house.

"It's Brian" He said, looking dejected.

_Oops. Hmm Ryan must have been last month's party. _

"Right. Brain." I say searching for his clothes. "Look it's been fun and everything, but I really need to get you out of here before-"

*knock knock*

Sweet Merlin! Too late. The only person who would get up this early barges into my room.

"Princess so glad your up!"

Meet Harriet Halliwell. My Grandmother.

"I always knew you were an early riser. You get that from _my_ side of the family. As I always say, a moment wasted in bed is a moment- Good heavens, who is that strapping young lad?"

"Good morning Grandma. This is Brad."

"My name is Brian"

My grandmother faces a shirtless Brian on my bed. "Pleasure to meet you." Then turning to me, "Now princess darling. I suggest you get ready. Your father is stressing out downstairs. Something about a family conference. Your mother is in a foul mood, I daresay she had one too many drinks last night. I recommend wearing a purple shirt today. You always have looked stunning in purple. It brings out your eyes. And having your mother seeing her pretty little princess just might lighten up her temper."

My grandma has convinced herself that any problem can be fixed if one looks beautiful enough.

"Nice meeting you, Bob" And with a swish, my Grandmother was out the door.

"It's Brian." He mumbles

_The poor chap._  
I resume my search looking for lost articles of clothing. I finally find a pair of pants under my bed "Here" I told Brian simply, throwing the pants to him "These belong to you."

"Thanks" he begins putting them on "You know Amber. I really think we had a connection. I've never felt about any other girl this way."  
_  
Connection? What connection?_ "Brian. You're a sweat guy and all. But I just don't think it will work out between us."

"But I lov-"

I roll my eyes "Can we talk about this later?" I start pressing him towards the window. "Don't bother owling me. I'll connect you."

_I'm such a liar_

"Goodbye Ben" I mutter and push him out the window.

***

I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable chair.  
With very uncomfortable people.  
Talking about a very comfortable topic.

The chair? Some expensive antique.  
The people? My dear family.  
The topic? Me.

Stupid family conferences. Usually I zone-out during them. I honestly don't care about who should be a death eater or what muggle they should murder next. Same old dark depressing story every time. But of course, in this particular conference it would probably be unwise to daydream. The conversation is centered on me.

"Now Princess," My father, Wade Halliwell, looks intently at me, using my family pet-name. "As you know Sirius Black-"

"That Bloody traitor. I'd kill him if he was my son" Interrupts my uncle.

Ah, my dear uncle Navon. Always ready to kill someone.

"Thank you Navon. But I am afraid that is not an option at this exact moment. We have come up with a better idea. Now will you please refrain just such outbursts." Resumes my father.

Uncle Navon takes a swig of rum from his mug and bitterly mutters under his breath.

"Yes Navon" My Grandmother pips up from the corner of the room. She has a glass of wine in her hand. Why in sweet Merlin's name does she insist on drinking in the morning is beyond me. "Do be a darling and let your brother continue. Now, where is that house elf? I need a refill on my wine."

"Mother. Please." My father looked exasperated at the lack of seriousness his family was taking the meeting. "First off we are in the middle of a tremendously essential family conference. Secondly, it is ten o'clock in the bloody morning. Spare us the 'entertainment' of you becoming drunk at this precise juncture."

"Nonsense. I am merely thirsty my dear boy. Prinky?" she calls to her house elf "I am in desperate need of some more wine. Be a dear and replenish my goblet. To the brink of the glass if you will"

My father ignores her and carries on, "The Halliwells, Blacks, and Parkers have taken the liberty of holding a similar meeting to discuss to future of said Black. We have communally decided on a path of action. That is where you come in Princess"

I look up at the sound of my pet-name and nod my head. Like a good obedient pureblood daughter should.

I'm Amber Halliwell. My family tells me to do something. I do it.

"In light of the present… situation. We feel it is necessary for you to attend Hogwarts this coming school year on an assignment. We want you to spy on Sirius Black. We know he and his associates are up to something. Naturally, work undercover, and report back to us every month on what you have learned. Now, you may use any technique you must-"

"Just bloody seduce him." Interjects the voice from the corner.  
I roll my eyes._ Oh Grandma._  
"Merlin knows you are an expert." she states taking another sip of wine.

"Mother, _Please._"

"Heavens, Wade. Have you seen your daughter? She could seduce any bloody man on this planet. **I** say, don't let those good looks go to waste." She smiles at me "You get your long legs and good body from _my_ side of the family. And I used to have that exact same dark hair. You know in my prime teenage years I use to-"

"Save us the account mother. This is neither the time nor the place. This is a serious family conference." My father looked like he was about to throw some nasty curses. Which he will do without thinking twice.  
Believe me, I know from very painful experiences.

Rule number one: Never aggravate Wade Halliwell.

Unless, of course, you're his mother.

Fortunately my grandmother lets the opportunity to narrate her famous 'when-I-was-young' stories to pass. "Certainly, love. But do please relax. Have some wine." She holds up her glass, spilling most of it on the lavish Persian Oriental rug.  
_How many glasses has she had?_

My father continues to ignore her, "You will be placed in Gryffindor, which conveniently is where Black is. Throughout the year discover what you can about everything he is doing or plans to do. Sources have notified us on limited actions, but we feel it necessary to have a constant insider. Remember, Princess, this mission effects a lot of people. Think of the big picture. We want results."

"Yes father" I say. If Wade Halliwell wants results, you better bloody get him results.

I'm not certain on how they are sneaking me into Gryffindor. I'm sure it has to do with my family working for Voldemort. They are probably going to use some dark, dark magic.

That's my family for you.  
And this is my life for you.  
Do what my family tells me to.  
If I don't want to?  
Too bad.  
I have to.  
I'm the perfect pureblood daughter.  
I'm Amber Halliwell.

Otherwise known as Princess.

**A/N:** So... what did you think of it? Love it? Like it? Hate it?  
This is just the 1st chapter so it doesn't go very far but whatever you think _REVIEW! _

**Poll : Who do you think she should be with????**

**James -  
**

**Sirius -  
**

**Remus - **

**Regulus -**

**These are just some of the 1st main characters you meet so feel free to request any other person! **


	2. Talent for Acting

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!! If i did Lily and James would Never Happen!!!

**CHAPTER TWO:**Talent for Acting

I grew up going to charm school, tennis lessons, private ballet coaching, tutoring in French and Latin.  
I was schooled on how to present myself in a fashion worthy of a pureblood.  
You know- the arts; exclusive daily training on public speaking, how to smile, eat, walk, act, and breathe like the pureblood princess that I was.

And I did it all without a word of complaining. I was the ideal daughter after all. The one that all the pureblood parents wished their daughter would be like.

Nevertheless, through the countless hours of dancing, charming, singing, talking etc etc… my favorite schooling was that of theater.  
I was taught how to mask my true feelings, how to transform into any character on demand- to take the emotions and thoughts and actions of someone who was not really me.  
And I was bloody good at it.  
My instinctive quick wit, smooth talking, and the ability to think quickly when confronted with a dilemma made me the ideal actor. I don't know exactly know how I do it- but give me a character and I can pull it off flawlessly.  
I can convince anyone that I am anything.

***

"I need more medicine. Where are those bloody damn house elves when you need them? I swear, I can feel my soul thrashing against my frail body, desperate to escape. Is anyone paying attention? I NEED more medicine!"

This bit of monologue was uttered pitifully by my Mother.

My mother is quite an interesting character. Cecilia Halliwell. She was no doubt addicted to parties, and all the privileges that came from being married to one of the most wealthy and influential wizards. She lived to gossip and celebrate and drink with her prestigious little clique of aristocratic ladies.  
She also took more drugs than a gangster pot-head, usually for her countless "illnesses" and "pains". She always, always had something to complain about- typically about her "fragile state of heath."

She is now stretched across one of the many luxurious extravagant sofas, moaning and groaning about some sort of ache.

My Uncle Carl is sitting across from her, with a look of amusement while he watched the pathetic creature he called his sister-in-law dramatically drone about the condition of her delicate wellbeing.

Meet my Uncle Carl. The second of the three famous Halliwell Brothers. He has a daughter, Rachel, the same age as me. Rachel and I have been best friends since… well since forever. But I almost never see Rachel or Uncle Carl- mainly because most of the family can't stand him. He is not 'dark' enough or something. No, definitely not a blood traitor- but close enough that he is pretty much ignored by the family. No one bothers to owl him for these meetings- probably because he stopped coming long ago. He said it was all too depressing or something.

Somehow Uncle Carl learned about my mission, and quickly decided to pay a little visit to his favorite niece.

Good Golly. This hasn't happened in Merlin knows how long. The three 'famous' Halliwell brothers were together. My father undertook his normal dark, serious, pureblood stance. Uncle Carl assumed his usual comfortable, amused and care-free presence. Uncle Navon was glaring so hard at Carl that I thought for sure his eyeballs would pop out and stain the lavish Persian rug.

We all were in another family meeting. And the three Halliwell brothers were sitting together, somehow managing not to throw out curses and unforgivables.

Although Uncle Navon does look like he is about to explode and chuck out some nasty hexes.  
Or maybe it is just bad gas. That dinner was awfully potent. I'll have to have a word with the kitchen elves. They really need to learn to go easy on the refried beans and the –

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of my dear Grandmother Harriet.  
"Merlin Carl. It's not like we are sending her to battle! She is a grown woman for bloody sake! Not to mention extremely independent. She gets that from _my_ side of the family."

"All I am saying, mother, is that I think that the family is asking a bit much of her." My Uncle Carl retorts.  
I hate it when they do this. Talk like I'm not sitting right here.  
"This mission is extremely vital. Many powerful wizards are depending on this information you are forcing her to obtain. What will happen if she can't get it? What will happen if she fails?"

"She won't fail" My father states simply. "She's a Halliwell. She knows how work a person to get what she wants."

"My point exactly." Grandma Harriet says "She does seem to have the talent of doing so."

"Goodness. I have a killer headache. Would you be a little less selfish and keep that dreadful voice down" my mother whined from the coach she was sprawled across.

"I still say we just kidnap the bloody damn traitor and hex the information out of him" Uncle Navon mutters bitterly, all the while still glaring at Uncle Carl, as if this whole situation was his fault.

My father ignored this. "There is no sense in getting yourself all a twit about it Carl. Princess is more than capable of getting Black to talk. The Dark Lord requested her specifically for this task."

I blink. _Sorry- what was that? _my mind raced

Carl looked more worried, "Precisely. And if she fails, it will be him she will have to answer to. Frankly, I don't know if I should be more concerned for Princess's wellbeing or the fact that her family seems to be taking her safety so lightly."

It is a rather nice gesture for Uncle Carl to point out the small detail that my family did not seem to care that the Dark Lord may possibly want to kill me.

"My poor, poor heath. Honestly. No one knows how I suffer." My mother groaned a bit more loudly.

"You're all scared that's what. Well I'll tell you all. I'm not. I would walk right up to him and kill him if I ever saw him." Uncle Navon was still fuming.

"Princess is perfect for the job! We have given her years and years of prominent training for this. She is a _beautiful _liar. Takes that from _my_ side of the family, of course"

"… and I don't appreciate you telling me what to do with my daughter, Carl" My father was standing up now. I knew the peace couldn't last for long.

"I'm quite bothered he hasn't been killed already. Cowards. That's what the lot of you are. I'm not a coward though. I would kill him if he ever came within striking distance"

"Am I the only one with brains in this blasted family? Wade, we are taking about life and death here? Princess could get killed"

"She's my bloody daughter. If I want to kill her, I bloody can!"

"In my state of sickness, I would be amazed if I lived to see my daughter even start this mission, not to mention survive to see her fail it!"

"Gorgeous eyes. I would be surprised if Black doesn't tell her all his little secrets after gazing in her eyes just once."

"Look, I'm not calling into question her ability. I for one know that Princess is a wonderful actor. But the dangers are fully evident."

"I don't even see why the Dark Lord is keeping him alive to get all the blasted information out of him. No one cares what he and his cronies are up to. I say, skip the interrogation and go straight to the killing!"

"My feeble physical condition…"

"Of course her long legs will naturally help the mission. And I knew my dark hair wouldn't be wasted just on Wade. It looks stunning with her purple eyes. She certainly could seduce him without a bit of trouble"

"Princess will perform the bloody mission. And that is the end of this discussion."

I am just sitting here. Watching my dear family argue about my future.  
Playing the part of the perfect pureblood daughter.  
And for some odd reason my mind flashes back to my theater class.

***

Rachel Halliwell (said cousin) and Alexis Parker, my two best friends were sitting on my bed, watching me pack.  
"Ok Amber, so let me get this straight." Rachel begins "You have to go to this school. Pigmole? "

"Hogwarts" I roll my eyes

"Right. Hogwarts. And you have to spy on Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black. As in Sirius the-perfect-son-turned-evil-so-now-everyone-hates-his-guts Black "

"Correct" I reply, searching for my left shoe of one of my designer heels.

"And if you don't get all the information on what he and his friends are 'up to' then…"

"I get killed by Volemort... and my mother probably throws a fit on how my death stressed out her 'fragile nerves" I finished. Where is that left shoe? I swore I saw it a minute ago.

"Sounds like an adventure" Alexis said with a grin. She was tall and gorgeous, also from a rich, dark and pure family. "So are you just going to seduce him like you do to all those other poor souls?"

"First off, don't even give me that moral lecture. You do the exact same thing. Secondly, I just can't seduce him. He's too smart for that" I said, throwing some shirts into my suitcase.

Rachel looked up from a magazine she was reading, "How do you know he's not stupid?"

I bit my lip. The real reason I knew he wasn't stupid was because… well I knew he just wasn't. Female intuition or something. From the moment my father came home, a few years back, muttering that the legendary Sirius Black had gone bananas, I knew he wasn't stupid. In fact, I was actually enthralled by the fact that superstar Sirius Black had left his house, abandoned his family. For what? I wasn't entirely sure. I never actually got the details of the whole incident. What actually made him turn his back on everything he had been living? I guess, more than anything, I was curious. Really curious.

But of course, curiosity did kill the cat.

I folded a pair of expensive jeans and placed them in my bag, "My father gave me some background information on him. You know- to help me with the mission. He is actually more intelligent than one would think."

Alexis flipped her hair over her shoulder, "So if you're not seducing him, how exactly are you planning on getting the information?"

I sighed, "I have a tentative plan worked out. I need to see what Black and his friends are like. Then I guess I'll know for sure how I need to act like in order to get them to trust me."

Rachel nodded, wide-eyed, "My dad is really against you doing this. He thinks it is way too dangerous. But, if it counts for anything, I think if anyone can get Black to tell his secrets it would be you, no doubt. You have a talent for doing things like this"

Alexis laughed, "You mean she has a talent for lying"

I shrugged tossing the last of my things into the suitcases, "Whatever it takes to get what I want"

***  
It was bright.  
It was red.  
It was bright red.

I am standing in front of a bright red train. Are you serious? I feel like I am five years old again. The train looked like something out of a little kid's fairytale book. I didn't know whether to be amazed or to laugh at their seemingly immaturity.

I step on board the train hesitantly, half way expecting a clown to jump out and sing me a welcome song, or take me by the hand and show me how he could create a dog with techno-colored balloons.

Instead, as I step into the hallways, I am greeted head-on with a boy.  
A very cute boy.  
A very, very cute boy.

He gives me a cocky grin, "Why hello there….

A/N: so............... review and tell me what you think! Next chapter you get to meet the ever so Infamous -pause- Marauders!! -Gasp & squeal-


	3. Call it fake

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!! If i did it would include Hermione/Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore/Snape!

Chapter 3:

I swear this whole acting obsession I have is going to kill me.  
One day.  
Someday. Hopefully someday way in the future.  
But not now.  
Not today.

Now, don't get me wrong, I usually have the balance of a cat. (Give credit to all those poise lessons. I guess all those times my teacher made me walk with a book on my head really paid off.)

Honestly, I could have easily kept my balance when I almost ran into him.

But, as I said before. I have an addiction. A horrible habit that is going to kill me.  
But like all addictions, I can't break it.  
I was trained this way.

I let myself fall into his arms. I know this technique is quite melodramatic and a bit cliché, but overall, very effective.

Merlin, sometimes I swear I should see a therapist.

He caught me with ease and pulled me to my feet, his hands lingering on my waist one second too long.

I look up into confident but warm blue eyes, and flash my 'Oh-Thank-You-So-Much-For-Saving-Me-You-Strong-Hansome-Mysterious-Stranger' smile.

Though it did take some will power not to roll my eyes, I have gotten quite good at this smile. Practice does make perfect.

"You Ok?" he asks, his eyes darting across my body. I feel like I am being judged. He raises one of his eyebrows in satisfaction. I always passed these evaluations.

"The name is Damien Skinner, Ravenclaw" he introduces himself.

Ravenclaw? What was that? It sounded a bit like some sort of nail fungus.  
I eyed him over, especially his fingers. He didn't look diseased. In fact, he was very attractive. With dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Rather dreamy actually.  
With lovely fingers I might add.

I subconsciously slipped into my charmed poise, like I do whenever I meet new people.  
"Amber Halliwell." I say with a little curtsy, "Pleasure to meet you"

His grin got a bit wider, "Oh no love, the pleasure is all mine."

"This is my first year here" I begin my 'help-me-I'm-a-damsel-in-distress' act.

"Do you have a compartment yet?" He asks, tilting his head so that his dirty blonde hair fell slightly into his eyes.

"No, not yet." I replay, matching his light tone, "I just got on the train."

"Well then, m'lady, may I escort you to a prime location?"

I let Damien lead me into a compartment where there were already a few boys sitting around discussing Quidditch. They all stopped their conversation when I walked in after Damien.

I sat down next to him. Across from the three guys.  
They all stared.  
Not saying anything.

_Ok. This is kind of awkward. _

"Hello" I offer

Damien finally catches on. Gosh. As if he forgot I was with him. I get the feeling he thought the silence might have worked for a dramatic pause.

He has no sense of timing.

"Guys, this is Amber…" He stops and looks at me.

_Don't tell me this is another one of your melodramatic silences._

…

Or maybe he has remembrance issues. .

"Halliwell" I supply the missing link. No hard feelings. I guess the cuteness makes up for the lack in memory.  
"Yes. Halliwell. This is Amber Halliwell"

A slightly awkward pause follows. Again.

_Well, they were talking about Quidditch before I came in…_

"So what team do you guys support?" I try to trigger some sort of dialogue, hopefully leading to a conversation that didn't entail awkward silences (or should I say dramatic pauses) every minute.

One of the boys snaps his head up, surprised, as if he didn't expect me to talk "Team? What team?" he asks, while looking honestly bewildered.

I blink. "…_Quidditch _team"

_Duh…_  
"Oh! Yes. Quidditch." He grinned. As if he hadn't been talking about the bloody sport two minutes ago. "Well we were just debating about the Cup this year. See I for one think…."

And they were off. Finally. Once more engaged in a discussion. I barely listened to the conversation the boys were intensely involved in. Apparently they were all huge Quidditch super-fans. I really don't care about Quidditch at all. I smiled and nodded at all the right times. Occasionally throwing in a couple of words to add to the conversation, all the while pretending to be as crazy about the sport as they were. Just enough to keep them thinking that I was paying attention and knew what I was talking about.

"What about the Australian team. Now there's a team to look out for" Damien comments, looking at me.

_Here it goes..._  
"Sure enough, but their Seeker really needs to get some glasses. My grandmother could see the snitch better. Though they have a pretty decent beater lineup. McAlester is really doing them good." I say pretending to really believe what just came out of my mouth.

One of the boys eagerly nodded, "Yes! That exactly how I feel…"

And they were caught up again.  
Never doubting for a second that I was bluffing my way into their friendship.

If a person could sum up my life in one word, I am fairly certain it would be along the lines of "fake." Though probably true, I just smile at this, mostly because I am one of the few people in this world who can completely get away with being fake.

Now, as I am sitting here with roast chicken in front of me, I decide if I could sum up their collective life in one word, I would be "predictable."

When I say 'their' I mean the so called "Marauders"

Previous to my departure from home, my father gave me a profile of Black. It contained not only pictures and detailed biographical information on Black, but also on all his friends. Apparently, Black and a few others had formed some sort of posse, dubbed the "Marauders".

How cute.

And, believe me, their collective life was predictable.

So predictable it made me a bit suspicious. After observing them for only ten minutes, I had their whole life down pact.

It wasn't hard. They seem to do everything in exact order and very cyclical. First either James or Sirius will say a joke or some ridiculous story. Everyone will laugh. Peter will do something stupid. A few girls will saunter over in hopes of catching their attention. James or Sirius will say something funny, and everyone will laugh, then Peter will do something stupid, then a few girls will come over, then…

It was a never-ending cycle.

I am sitting a few seats down during dinner. Close enough to watch the gang, but far enough not to be noticed.

I stab my chicken with my knife as James says something that is undoubtedly witty since everyone within earshot laughs. Peter laughs the hardest and starts choking on a piece of chicken. Two girls stroll over and flirt with the boys.

I jab my chicken some more, cutting it rather fiercely.

Sirius says something funny and everyone laughs. Peter begins laughing just as he was trying to drink, resulting in milk coming out of his nose. Another girl comes over, giggling and flipping her hair. James says something funny and everyone laughs. Peter complexly misses his mashed potatoes and instead pours gravy on his pants. Sirius begins telling another amusing tale…

So Predictable.

I am getting quite bored with this cycle.

I knife my chicken again, and look over at Black. He was laughing hard at James's story. His laugh was nice. Not a laugh I would expect from a Black. There was something in his laugh. His smile. Just his… being.

I don't know what it is, or what to call it.  
I don't even think it's a good thing.  
It's just… different. Very different.  
But there was defiantly something.  
He defiantly _had_ something…

I sigh and turn back to my chicken.  
I hadn't eaten a bite, instead cut in up in little deformed bits.  
I never knew I was so violent subconsciously.

I could hear Peter laughing hard and subsequently fall out of his seat.  
No one seemed to notice.

I turn back to my demolished, ravaged chicken and shake my head.

Utterly predictable.

*~*~*~*  
I was walking out of the Great Hall when strong hands grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into a dark corner of the hall. Instinctively, I struggle against the arms that held me tight.

"I never you were so feisty" came a deep voice, laughing a bit.

I stop fighting and turn. I know that voice all to well.

"Regulus!" I cry, throwing my arms around his neck. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Regulus smirks, "Happy enough for a snog?"

I smile. Oh Regulus, I truly think his hormones control most of the mush in his head he deems 'brain cells'.

I flip my dark hair over my shoulder and press my body closer to his. I can hear him intake a quick breath and close his eyes. I wiper seductively in his ear, "You know better than anyone here. I'm on a mission. And I simply can't afford any…" I give a glance over his tone body "… distractions".

With that I step back and begin turning away, but unfortunately Regulus has other ideas. He is a pureblood after all. He doesn't let something he wants just simply walk away from him.

"I admire your dedication to this mission Trill." He rolls his eyes "You already complained to me about how much you don't want to be here. And come on, we both know your little 'no distractions' policy is going to last about an hour."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess that hour starts now" I say with a little grin.

"So I'll expect you in my bed in an hour?"

"Who said anything about you? There are plenty of boys in this school. Your dear brother is not too bad looking himself" I smirk. I know mentioning his brother is one thing that sets Regulus off.

The next thing I know I'm pinned against the wall with Regulus's arms on either side of my body, trapping me. I roll my eyes, "Not like this isn't comfy or anything but-"

Regulus cuts me off, his eyes flashing , "If Sirius even thinks of touching you I will bloody hex him till he is lifeless blood-traitor mass."

"Tsk tsk Black. We must remember the mission. That will require your brother and I to become rather… close" I end with a wink.

"I swear on Merlin's name if he hurts you in any way I will …" Regulus storms on.

Oh no. Here is comes. The infamous conversation. If you can call it a 'conversation'. More like 'Regulus-rants-about-his-brother-while-Amber-stands-there-and-nods-her-head-pretending-to-listen'.

I've had this little conversation one too many times.

I am still not sure why I'm so fascinated by Sirius Black. I guess I can blame it on curiosity. I am simply baffled at why someone would turn their back on everything they had going for them. And what did I notice at the dinner table? Black had something. Something in his laugh, his smile. Something that I haven't seen before.

And I want to know what that something is.

Regulus is still ranting up a storm. I only catch the words 'hate' 'distractions' and 'blood traitor'. I want him to shut up. I am getting tired and not in the mood to be lectured. So I do the only thing I think will shut him up. I kiss him.

Regulus immediately responds to the kiss, shoving his tongue down my throat in no time at all.  
I am tempted to glance at a watch.  
That had to be record time.  
I brush my hips up against his quickly, then back away slowly, smirking .

Regulus growls in frustration.

"Now, now Black. We mustn't be too hasty. I'm here for an entire year, there will be plenty of time for... distractions" I turn on one heel and prance down the hall.

*~*

Ok I admit it. I wasn't exactly thinking. My mind was caught up thinking about my mission, not paying attention to anything else. It took me, I don't know how long, before I realized I had no idea where I was going.

_Great, I'm lost already and I've only been in this stupid school for a few hours. _

I wandered up and down the halls, waiting for someone to find me and yell which way I was supposed to be heading.

Suddenly a boy turns the corner and notices me. I brighten up. I recognize him as Remus Lupin, a dear member of Black's posse.

"You lost?" Remus asks, walking up to me.

"Yeah. I'm new and my house seems to have lost me." I smile, " I'm in Gryffindor, by the way"

Remus smiles back, "Me too! You'll like this house. I'm Remus by the way."

"Amber Halliwell" I say "Pleasure to meet you"

"Same here. Come on I'll show you the way" He takes off down the hallway.

According to his biographical information, Remus was the more mature one. I could tell that by looking at him. When you constantly do what I do, you get to be a rather good character reader. I could tell just by the way he walked and talked that he was more mature. But he also seemed to have a secret. He had the whole "mysterious" vibe going around him.  
Hmmm, maybe I could use that to my advantage.

I followed Remus through a few halls and into the Gryffindor Common room. A group of boys were sitting on the couches. When they saw Remus all three of them jumped up and practically pounced on him.

_Ah. We finally meet the rest of the posse. _

After a few punches, jinxes, and some major whining on Peter's part, they all stand up and straighten themselves out.

Sirius is the first to notice me standing there.

"Oi. Who do we have here? Nice catch Moony" He winks at Remus

I eye him over. He was defiantly good looking. But the thought of him being a blood traitor brought my mind back. _Remember the mission_.

"What's your name beautiful?" Sirius smiles cheekily

My inborn prejudices that have been hammered into my brain immediately sparked. He was a blood traitor.  
All of a sudden, I really wanted to shudder and hurl some insult and curse at him for daring to speak to me. But there is a mission to consider, so I put on my best face and pretend to smile.  
_I can do this._  
Hell, I am a pure blood- being false and pretending are our specialties.  
I was born to fake nice to get what I want.

It's in my perfect pure genes.

"Hello boys" I drawl, smiling at them

I quickly look from James to Peter to Remus and finally to Sirius. I have to break into their group. If I was going to accomplish this mission, I have to gain their trust. Sure, I could always just easily seduce one (or all) of them, but I highly doubt that would get them to talk. I need to become one of them. I need to become a Marauder.

I open my mouth to begin some sort of conversation to commence the friendship, but just then a guy bursts through the door.

"Black, Potter! There you guys are. I was just looking for you lot. I'm so pumped for tonight. This year's party is going to be wild! Ryan Smith got boat loads of firewhisky. It's going to be one crazy night!"

My eyebrows shot up. My addiction to acting could rival my addiction to alcohol.  
Don't blame me. I'm the pureblood Princess, remember?

Remus grinned the motioned to me, "Kevin Willis, meet Amber Halliwell"

Kevin turned and faced me, "THE Amber Halliwell? Woah, your highness! My mother, like, worships you. She thinks you're the perfect daughter."

I smile sweetly, "Well give you mother my gratitude, but believe me I'm far from perfect."  
_…Kind of…_

Kevin looks me up and down "…and I can see why…" he continues, winking at me. Then turning back to the group, "Come on guys. You have to help me smuggle some of the food from the kitchen. We will need extra snacks for tonight"

And with that the boys left through the portrait hole.

I stood there in the common room.  
People came in.  
People came out.  
Laughing and talking amongst themselves.  
Boys often gave me a second glance, and the occasional catcall, but rarely nothing more.

I watch life swirl around me.  
Boys and girls flirted with each other.  
Girls gossiped with Girls.  
Boys talked about Quidditch.  
People with real personalities doing real activates. These were people with real lives.  
It was so normal. It was so…real.

Unlike me.

Everything in my life is a complete phony.  
Simply an imitation of a real life.  
Flawlessly fabricated to the point of 'princess-like-perfection.'

I don't think I even have a real personality. It changes. Always changes, depending on my audience. If they want loud and flirty. I will be loud and flirty. If they want quite and deep. I will be quite and deep. Any combination of any characteristics; Count on me to act it out. I know exactly what to say to different people- how to match my mood and personality to what they want.  
I'm everybody's best friend. At least that's what _they_ think.

I've done it a thousand times. I meet someone. Quickly figure out what kind of people they like. Be that person. Get them to talk.

Hence, why I'm here.

Call it lying.  
Call it acting.  
Call it manipulation.

Call it fake.

*~*~*

I sigh. This is my mission. This is what I was brought up doing. I love doing this. I love this mission. I love figuring out how to get people to talk. I love acting. I love…

All of a sudden I was hungry.

_Didn't Kevin mention food? Find Kevin. Find Food. _

If only everything in life was that simple.

A group of people pass me, whispering about the "Crazy Beginning of the Year Gryffindor Party"

I turn and walk out of the portrait hole into the hallway.  
Strolling around the corner, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten anything in a while.  
I was craving some sort of pasta. Or Mangoes. Or maybe some caramel dipped apples.  
I'm not picky really though I'm also craving some- -

_What. The. Heck. _

I stop dead in my tracks, all thoughts of fine cuisine erased, as I stare at the people playing out scene before me.

_Oh my bloody sweet Merlin…_

**A/N:** hmm so that party should be... interesting.. hehehe  
and yes, yes I know its very long! I just started writing and before I knew it, there was this whole thing. haha.

Ok. So a hint. If you like this story- please review. When I see that someone has commented (even if its like two words) I get really modivated to write.  
So basically, reviews=quick updates!!! :)  
thanks guys!


	4. Hook, Line and Sinker

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter! If I did Harry wouldn't be so weak!

**Chapter Four:  
Here it goes: Hook, Line, and Sinker. **

Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.

Ok go, Here it goes again.

*^*^*^*^*

"You have problems."

That is what Alexis said to me when I got completely drunk for the fifth time in a week.

_You have problems._

That is what Rachel said to me when I explained to her why I am obsessed with acting.

_You have problems._

That is what that-guy-who-I-forget-his-name said to me when I "didn't remember" to owl him after our "special" night.

_You have problems._

And that is what Uncle Carl said to me when I agreed to do this mission.

_You have problems._

Hello. My name is Amber Halliwell.  
And I have problems.

Problems.  
As in the plural form of problem. .

~*~* ~*

_Oh my bloody sweet Merlin, do you people have problems_.

That what entered my mind, when I saw them.

Damien Skinner, pressed up against the wall with four wands pointing directly at him.

"What are you lot doing?" I say, with a cock of my head.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all turn simultaneously and stare at me like I had three heads. Sheesh. They were the ones looking like they were about to completely obliterate the poor bloke in a matter of seconds.

Damien catches my eye, "Why if it isn't the gorgeous Amber Halliwell, herself" He drawls with a smile.

With his wand still pointed threatenly at Damien, James turns to me wide-eyed, "Wait a bloody minute. You _know_ him?"

"Damien Skinner, Ravenclaw Quittich seeker and captain" I recite automatically.

James gives a little gasp, "Not JUST Quittich seeker and captain! The _most_ fucking pompous, idiotic, bloody bastard you will _ever_ encounter!" James looks seriously mortified that I would ever associate myself with such a person.

"This is just a shot in the dark, but I'm guessing you two have a history?" I smirk, looking from James to Damien.

"Oh _do_ they!" Peter pips up, a little too happy with the whole episode.

Remus leans into to me, "Skinner and James have been rivals since first year" he kindly clarifies for me, "None of us remember how it exactly started…"

"It started when I rejected Potter's proposal to Hogsmead. I told him I didn't swing that way and he blew u-" Damien didn't get to finish the thought as four wand tips were once again pressed menacingly against him.

Damien shrugs, awfully calm for one who is currently cornered by four very irritated teenage boys armed with wands and a vast knowledge of painful hexes.

I sigh. This could go on for days. Whatever happened to getting food? I look around. Five left the portrait door. I see four.

"Food." Black stated. "Willis went to go get food."

_Well that was helpful. Wait, did Sirius Black just read my mind? _

"Food?! Oh that is just dandy! I'm simply _famished_. Do tell Kevin dear to remember the beans and porkcho-" Once again Damien couldn't finish his sentence due to four wands threatening his mortality.

Why are boys always like this? And this is what rules the world- power-hungry aggressive males. Couldn't they just pretend to like each other? I mean, seriously it is not that hard to fake it. And it really does make life so much easier.

"As much as I would love to watch you blokes duel it out, I happen to have a party to get ready for." I declare, with as much finesse as I could muster.

I wasn't really interested in waiting around too see what would happen.  
Let boys be boys. Blokes don't exactly love it when girls get overly involved in their masculine power-struggle conflicts.  
If James Potter and his posse want to hex the daylights out of Damien, who am I to stand in their way.

Although, Damien did have very nice eyes…

*&*&*&*

The music was a bit too loud, the kids dancing a bit too rough, there was a bit too much firewhiskey in everyone's cup.

_Ahh, just how I like it. _  
I begin to survey the party scene.

_Lets see. Who will be my first victim, I mean, friend. _

Ok. So maybe friendship is a loose term for me.  
Friends are either tools or insurance.  
That is what I was taught.

I stroll up to a red-head, who was intently watching the four boys dancing in the center of the room.

"Hey" I grin "Nice Party isn't it? I'm Amber Halliwell, by the way. I just transferred here."

She smiles pleasantly, but her smile is from a distant. "Lily Evans, Head Girl"

What a way to introduce yourself. She was easy to peg. Obviously concerned about her studies, and even slightly flamboyant about her accomplishments. Didn't really care about the whole social scene either. She stood off to the side, analyzing people rather than interacting with them.

"They are a lively bunch" I point to Black and Company dancing rather wildly, attracting quite a crowd.

Lily smirks. "Ah yes. The dear Maurauders. Have you met them yet?"

"Kind of. I just talked them, but we are friends."

Lily rolls her eyes, "I doubt your 'friends'. The Marauders don't have friends that are girls. They have countless of fans, many one-night stands, the occasional girlfriend, but never simply 'friends'."

"Well it looks like they have their hands full tonight anyways" I nod toward the dancing floor, where all four were surrounded by a pack of adorning female fans.

"Typical. So what are you going to do about it, go and cry?" Lily bitterly remarks.

I almost laugh. Lily was different from the rest of the girls, I could easily tell that much. I quickly change my position on the matter.

_**Here it goes**_

"No. Of course not. I don't have a crush on them if that's what you're so worried about. Though they are friendly, they have way too much of an ego for my liking."

Lily looks at me for a long time. I feel like I am being analyzed by a computer. Slowly a smile forms on her lips. "I'm glad you see past their so-called 'charm'. It is comforting to meet another girl who isn't caught up in their looks."

I match her smile. I had passed the first stage of the Lily test. She was baited, I just need to reel her in. "Lily", I start sweetly, "I just got done with the most wonderful read."

Her green eyes perk up.

My voice is completely smooth; not a hint of waver as I dangle the bait, "Lily, have you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

*^*^*^*

Just as Lily excused herself to lecture two students about the strict no-fighting policy, James ambles up to me.

"Amber Halliwell" he says smiling. "Did you enjoy the incident today?" he asks, taking a swig of his bottle.

_**Here it goes. **_

I laugh, "Oh yes. Quite adventurous. But I do like my events more… epic. Do you do any pranking?"

James's eyes went wide with excitement.

_Jackpot._

"You like pranking?" he asks gleefully, clasping his hands together. He reminds me of a little boy at Christmas time.

I roll my eyes, "Let's just say my adventures have been a tad bit more audacious than the Skinner incident."

_That's me, alright, the adventure-loving prankster._

"It wouldn't be hard for an adventure to be more audacious than that incident. There will be plenty more where that came from. But, of course, I wouldn't want you to worry your pretty little head over it."

"I didn't worry. Peter looked like he had the situation under control" I smile.

James laughs, "Skinner should take heed when it comes to him."

"Oh, because Pettigrew is not one to be messed with." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Hey. There is much more than meets the eye when it comes to Peter." James retorts quickly. "He gets a rap from everyone because he is a bit more quiet. And inept. And awkward."

I laugh and point to the dancing floor, "Well it appears as if that girl in the red shirt seems to think otherwise"

James's eyes darken a bit, "I just hope she's not using him. Some girls do that, you know. If we are occupied, they dance with him, in order to hopefully get to Sirius, Remus and me."

"She likes him"

James turns to me, "How do you know?"

"Well look. At the moment, none of you are occupied. Sirius is dancing with a group, so if she wanted to get with him it would be easy. Remus is getting something to eat, so if she liked him, she would be over by the table asking if the food is any good. And you were by yourself before you came over, so if she liked you, she would have asked you to dance."

James nods.

"Plus she is dancing relatively close to him. If she was just using him, she would be keeping her distance and looking around for the opportunity to dance with one of you."

James stares at me wide-eyed, "Oh. I see. Yeah. I guess your right."

I shrug and smile, "I can read people well. It's a gift."

James raises an eyebrow, "What can you tell about me?"

He smirks, folding his arms across his chest.

I look at him, "Well to start, your stance is screaming confident and even a tad cocky. But often times that's covering deep self-consciousness. I imagine you tend to pick on others to make your self feel better. Your way too eager to exhort your authority- it seems like your trying to convince yourself of your power as well. Especially with your arms crossed over your chest like that."

James let his arms drop.

"You were alone for a while before you came over, so you have to ability to be somewhat independent of your posse, but you choose to be extremely loyal to an almost unhealthy level. Hmm. You need thrills; you go 110% on everything- full speed to satisfy your need of constant adrenaline pumping. I suppose that's why you're so attracted to the excitement of pranking. You tend speed through life, to point of being wild and even reckless."

I cocked my head, studying him.

"Your certainly in shape- I'm guessing that's due to Quittich. Which, like everything else, you give your one-hundred and ten percent. You're not built for a beater, I don't think you would work well with two other people since you're overly obsessed with the sport, so you're not a chaser. You could be a seeker, but you don't have the best eyesight. I'm guessing you play Keeper. And you're obviously a captain this year."

I pause. Mostly for James's benefit. He looks slightly confused, as if he isn't certain whether to take my analysis as a compliment or not.

"You jumped to defend Pettigrew's honor- clearly excessively protective of your friends. I would say you have a younger sister, since usually that is where the overly protectiveness comes from, but from the way you treat Lily it's obvious that you lack that womanly insight. So I'm going with only child."

I turn and walk away.

_Three. Two. One._

"Wait just a moment." James rushes to my side. "What the hell was that? Did…How...wha-ok are you a stalker?"

I shrug, "I told you. It's a gift"

"A creepy gift. Seriously. You just read me like a book. I mean. Really. It's creepy. Don't get me wrong, its amazing too." He adds quickly

I laugh. "I know I'm weird. You don't have to be concerned about hurting my feelings."

James breaks into a wide grin. "Wow. It really is amazing. So, can you read everyone that easily?"

"Pretty much"

James shook his head, still smiling.

"I told you I'm weird." I defend myself.

James laughs, "Well, I like weird."

_Then it's settled. If you like weird. I can be weird_.

Sirius breaks away from his groupies and staggers over to us, grinning broadly.

"Amber Halliwell" He drawls, carelessly swinging an arm to and fro.

_He is so drunk. _

"The legendary famous Amber Halliwell."

_Oh and you know it. _

"Would she care for a dance? Or would the famously… uh, famous Wade Halliwell have to kill me if a bloody... uh, blood traitor dared to touch his beloved daughter."

_Yes, the 'famously famous' Wade _Halliwell_ would love to kill you, but it just so happens that the 'legendary famous' _AmberHalliwell_ hates the 'bloody blood traitor' Sirius Black_.

"I am actually on my way to get another drink" I flash my 'I-do-love-you-so-much-but-I-regret-to-have-to-depart' smile. "Your adoring fans are waiting for their hero to return however." I point to the congregation of giggling girls that had assembled near us.

He pauses and looks fondly at the eager faces, "They do adore me, don't they"

"They do" I assure him and saunter off.

*#*#*#*#*#*#

"That reminds me of this one time when…"

Sweet Merlin. This kid could talk forever. Anything I say reminds him of another boring comic book related story.

I am standing here with my new dear friend, Kevin Willis, thinking of my possible escape routes, or even perhaps committing suicide if I have to listen to one more of his thrilling sagas.

"And the owner of the store told me that I was the most dedicated comic book customer he has ever seen." Kevin concludes proudly.

_**Here it goes **_

"I've actually never been to the Timely Trolls Comic book store before. But I am a fan of the Adventures Super-Godric and the malevolent Hippogriff" I answer

"No way!" Kevin practically shouts in my ear, "That is my favorite comic strip in the whole entire world!"

"Yes" I agree "Super-Godric is quite… thrilling."

"Sweet Hippogriffs! That reminds me of this one time when I was-"

"You're Amber Halliwell aren't you?" a girl with gorgeous blonde hair and a bubbly voice interrupts.

_Thank. Merlin. _

I turn to the girl ignoring Kevin as he continued telling his story, "Yes!" I smiled at the girl, grateful for change in topic.

"- -and then we camped out for three days straight just to be the first in line to buy a copy of Super-Godric adventures, _platinum_ addition."

"Oh my God! I've always wanted to meet you!" She sticks our her hand, I notice her perfectly manicured nails, "I'm Hillary Barber"

"Even though there was a snow storm on the second day, it was so worth it"

Hillary Barber. This girl reeks of stupid blonde syndrome.

**_Well, here it goes_**

"Hillary Barber! Pleasure to meet you." I match her overly wide smile, "Wow. I downright _love_ your shoes!"

Lesson number one in befriending a dumb blonde: start off with a compliment. Girls like this thrive off flattery.

"Thanks!"

"And then this one time, me a few of my friends had a Super-Godric Comic Book Marathon, where we read all seven of his comic books straight. We chugged energy drinks to keep us awake. It was awesome."

"Did you get them at The Glitz Witch?" I ask, examining her stilettos.

"Oh my God, Yes! I love that store! Do you shop there? It's so expensive. But I guess, you have more than enough money, right? I love your hair, by the way. Is it your natural color? I've always wanted to dye my hair that dark, but I have never got around to it. Plus I still sort of fancy blonde. And the guys just adore the color. There is something about blondes that just…."

I tune out of her story. I was quite bored of listening to story after story. Seriously, why does everyone in this school have some borishly long story to tell.  
Well, there is one piece of good finally left, obviously given up on holding any sort of decent conversation about his, I mean _our_, beloved comic books.  
I look survey the party scene again, picking out possible candidates to befriend next. I notice Lily sitting by herself, looking bored.

_Perfect._

"….and that is how I managed to pass Arithmancy" Hillary laughs hard. I laugh with her, not really certain on what I was laughing at. I vaguely recall it had something to do with sleeping with the Arithmancy professor in order to get a good grade.

"I absolutely adore your necklace!" Hillary shrieks. "Wherever did you get it? You have the cutest style in clothes! Those jeans fit your figure perfectly! We must go shopping together!"

"I would love that! You'll have to give the grand tour of the shops around there!"

_Oh joy. The grand tour. _

"Totally! I'll have to give you the grand tour of the boys around here too!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh.

_Because that's so me, the material obsessed, boy crazy, giggling girl. _~*~*

It takes forever to get rid of girls like Hillary Barber, my newly found dumb-blonde friend. ('We will be best friends from now on, I can just totally _feel_ it' she had shrieked) I finally convinced her that some cute seventh-year boy was ogling her- leaving me to meet up with my other newly best bud.

Darling Lily Evans, Head Girl.

I saunter over to the red-head. "Are you going to have anything to drink" I ask, holding up a bottle.

Lily shook her head.

Hmm. I expected that. She definitely had a mind of her own. One to follow most rules. Not one to give into peer pressure. She was independent and headstrong. The type of girl who hates mindless followers. I grab a shot and with a hard look at Lily, gulp it down, the ever-so familiar hot, metallic taste lingering in my mouth. Lily shakes her head at me, but I can see a smile playing on her lips.

_Good._

"You sure you don't want some?"

"I'm sure" Lily states firmly.

I gulp another shot down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lily cocking her head. "I'm not going to stop just because you happen not to drink" I clarify

"Oh, I can see that" Lily smiles with a twinkle in her eye "You sure are strong-minded."  
Lily paused and looks at me "I like that about you" She adds.

I want to laugh.

_Oh, that's me alright, the strong-minded, marauder- hating, book-loving gal. _  
I eye the table of fire whiskey hungrily, then grab a bottle off a tray someone was carrying.

"Amber, your not a drunk are you?" Lily smirks, eyeballing the glass in my hand.

"Nope, just a strong-minded drinker, who happens to get drunk on occasion"

Lily laughs at my antics. "Amber, a drinker can stop, a drunk can't" she explains reasonably.

"Oh I can stop" I take another sip of firewhiskey, letting the satisfying burning sensation cool, "I just don't want to."

"Your going to have problems in the future, if you keep this up"

_Problems.  
As in the plural form of problem.  
How very true._

*****

**"Ask no questions and you will be told no lies" **-anonymous

I awoke with a massive headache.  
_Well this is strangely comforting._

I glance around at the piles of people carelessly tossed here and there, some waking up and zombie-like walking to their rooms, others didn't look like they were going to rouse anytime soon.

I sit up and stretch my long legs, running my fingers through my dark hair in an attempt to tame any loose tresses.

I notice Sirius reading a magazine from the a couch in the corner of the room,  
I wonder if he remembers anything from last night.

"Amber Halliwell" he stats without looking up from the apparently enthralling article.

_It would be polite to at least look at me, Black._

"Do you always drink that much?"

I didn't respond, instead rummage through my bag on the floor. Finally pull out a bottle with a greenish brown potion inside. I gulp two sips down, and wait for my massive headache to peter out. .

Sirius waits till I sit down across from him.

"I'm not stupid, Halliwell" He smirks with a flick of his hair, "Do me a favor and take a look around. Specifically note the virtuoso décor of the room. What do you see?"

I play along, "Red and gold."

Sirius nods, "Red and gold, Halliwell. Red. And. Gold. Do you happen to know what those two brilliant colors represent?"

I take in a breath. He was no fool. "Gryffindor."

"Smart girl"

I predicted this. His life is on the brink of war- he was going to be overly skeptical. But of course, one is only this dubious when one is hiding something.

"Now what is a Halliwell doing in Gryffindor?"

He was quick. He was sizing me up already. He was going to test my validity. Critique every word. Judge every reaction. Analyzing every movement. All I had to do was give him a show worth his money. I'm not fazed one bit from him.  
I work better under pressure.

I let out a long breath.  
So, let the performance begin.

**_Here it goes._**

Sirius's pov:

She was nervous. I could tell that much. Nervous and even a bit scared. Her eyes dart around the room in a desperate attempt to fasten on to something, anything. That is what she is. Desperate.

She gives a nervous chuckle, "You're a Black, what are you going to do – hex me?"

In any other given context I would have lost my temper. Everyone knows there are only two things in this whole world that can get me worked up. Some idiot messing with my friends, or some idiot mentioning my family.  
But this situation is different.  
She is different.

She didn't say those words in a threat or in contempt, or even in taunting.  
She just looked lost. Desperate.

"You want to know why the hell a Halliwell would ever be put in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

She gives a small smile. I know enough to catch that it wasn't real.  
She turns and looks me straight in the eye. Her eyes are blue.  
But not just any blue, mind you. _Blue_ blue. The purest blue one could imagine.

"Can I trust you?"

I am taken aback by the question. It seems it should be _I_ asking it of _her_.  
But in a strange way, it makes sense. I, of course, am a Black.

I pause. Could she trust me? One look at her small, almost frail, frame, the desperateness radiating off her body, those detached violet eyes, gave me the answer.  
"Yes. You can trust me."

She shrugs. As if she is far too deep anyways to care if I went and blabbed to Voldemort.

"I am Amber Halliwell" She starts, "So when my dear family told me it was time to go to Hogwarts, I didn't question it. Merlin knows why- To gain contacts with teachers? To acquire relations with equally as dark and pure students? To get connections for future careers? It wasn't like I was in a position to ask. I just smiled and nodded."

_How typical of a pureblood daughter. Smile and Nod. _  
She clasps and unclasps her hands. Deciding whether to continue.

"But then- -" Her voice cracks. I wonder if she is going to cry. But no tears fall.

"You got sorted into Gryffindor." I supply.

She swallows hard. "When my parents found out they immediately flooed to Dumbledore's office, violently insisting that a mistake was made, demanding to see me, threatening to shut down the school." She gets a far-away look in her eyes, "Dumbledore didn't even let them see me." She paused. "He knew that if I went up there. If I was faced with Wade Halliwell, my dear father, after what had happened…" She trails off.

She didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew from very _personal_ experience what would happen.

I stand up, sit down next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders. I feel some sort of deep-seeded connection with this girl I just met. Probably due to the fact that we share a rendition of the same daunting, dark history.

"Are you scared?" I ask, pulling her a little closer, as if that would protect her from whatever grim future she must meet.

"Yes." She says in almost a whisper.

And I know she meant it.

*~*~  
He bought it.  
Swallowed my sob-story whole.  
Hook, line and sinker.

*`*`*`*`

**"The worst crime is faking it' –Kurt Cobain**

*^*^*^

A/N: ok. like I said before- I did this chapter in a little rush. So im not too pleased with it, and will most likely change some of it. (But I can tell you one thing- we will be seeing a lot of Kevin, Damien and Hillary in chapters ahead). So anyways- REVIEW.

what should I change? Add? Keep in? you tell me :) I have some ideas- but as always I LOOVE to hear from you guys!!  
thanks!


	5. Socks

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!! I did Luna would be sooo much happier!

_Chapter 5: **Socks**_

Lily Evans has a crisis.

And I know this because of many reasons.

One of which is she is pacing in front of the table I am sitting at.

"She is lying to me." Lily mutters bitterly. "I know she is. I have checked every bloody book in this whole library. No, double-checked. And I can tell you, with sincere confidence that it is _not_ here!" Lily stops her pacing and faces me, throwing her arms up in what I presume to be symbolic of her apparent frustration.

That's my cue.  
I smile encouragely. "Lily. I'm sure the book is here somewhere. Let me help you look."

"No." Lily says, raising her voice a few volumes. "No. No. No. It is _not here_." She looks like she is close to hysterics.

_Good._

"I need that book, Trillian. How in Merlin's name, am I supposed to finish my charms essay without _The Mastery of Charms_ by T. W. Jamberole? And you can tell the Librarian that she will have to answer to _me_ when I get a Troll on this bloody assignment because someone wasn't doing their _job_!"

"Oook." I get up and escort Lily to a chair, "We just need to calm down for a minute. I'm sure the book is here somewhere" Lily allows me to sit her down, obviously in to much of an agitated state to properly protest.

She sighs and puts her head down on the table in defeat. "Trillian" Lily drones. "What am I to do without that book?"

Lily Evans has a crisis.

And I know this because of many reasons.

One of which is because the only copy Hogwarts Library has of _The Mastery of Charms_ by T. W. Jamberole is tucked away in my bag, safe from Lily's grasp.

"James Potter likes many things"

_Wham._

"Some might say James Potter loves many things."

_Wham._

"A few might go as far as to say James Potter is infatuated with many things."

_Wham._

"Many things."

_Wham. _  
"As in numerous, countless, scores of, many things."

_Wham._

"So why in Merlin's name does Aunt Gertrud insist on getting James Potter socks for his birthday?"

_Wham. _  
For the first time since the monologue began, Remus Lupin glances up from the book he is reading, "I have a better question" He starts boorishly, "Why does James Potter insist on talking about himself in the third person?"

_Wham. _  
James stops his pacing and glares at Remus for making such an accusation, "James Potter will stop talking about himself in the third person when my-_his-_ Aunt Gertrud stops buying him bloody socks for his birthday!"

_Wham._

James turns sharply to the source of the loud noise, "Oi! Padfood! Will you please stop banging your head on the table!"

Sirius Black looks up at his best mate who is at the moment, crossing his arms and looking down on him indignantly.

"It helps me think." he replies and goes back to banging his head on the wooden table.

_Wham. _  
"What is Merlin's name do you need to think about?" James cries huffily, "You never think!"

"I do this time." He glances at James's face "I'm serious."

"And I'm James, pleasure to meet you."

"You really need to get a new joke, mate."

"Look. You're rarely serious. And you do hate thinking. Haven't you been paying attention? We are in the middle of a crisis! Did you hear me? A _crisis_! Aunt Gertrud is still sending me _socks_ for my birthday! That old hag! She must be stopped!!" James forcefully raises his fist at this, as if the motion would help them stop Gertrud and her madness.

_Wham. _  
"Crisis or not, the noise is quite distracting" adds Remus thoughtfully, not looking up from his read.

_Wham._

Lily Evans bangs her head on the table. "It is a _crisis!"_ she whines to me, "A complete and utter crisis." She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "I'm doomed."

"Your not doomed." I say for the thousandth time. "We have two more weeks to complete this essay. You have plenty enough time to find the book."

"But I always finish essays early!" Lily moans. "Doomed."

"I'll help you look for it." I offer with a smile, "It's got to be here somewhere."

"It's not."

"Then I'll buy it for you"

Lily slowly raises her head and cocks an eyebrow at me, "Buy it." she repeats. "You want to _buy_ it? Do you know how much money those books _costs_!"

"A lot?"

"Yes a lot!" Lily is now sitting up straight in her chair, "We are talking about T.W. Jamberole. A legend in the literary world, not to mention one of the greatest masters of Charms in wizard history!"

"Well, you're a friend in need." I put a comforting arm around her, "And a friend in need is a friend indeed."

"A friend indeed?"

"Yes, a friend indeed. So what do you say?" I lean back in my chair, "Will you let me help a friend out? A friend, might I add, in a crisis."

"James Potter is your friend!" James was standing in front of Sirius waving his arms, "A friend and not to mention your fellow Marauder. And a Marauder in need is a Marauder indeed."

"Um. Well, uh. I think the _correct _saying is um, a _friend_ in need is a _fri_-"

"Shut up Wormtail." James turns back to his best mate. "The point is James Potter is in a crisis. A crisis that must be solved!"

"Getting socks for your birthday qualifies as a crisis?" Sirius looks at James, marching to and fro much like a drill sergeant rallying his troops for war. He knows this attitude well. There is no reasoning with James now, all he can do is sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Of course it is a crisis!" James's voice rises so all in the library could hear, "A crisis that we are going to fix!"

A few people at the library desks start cheering, some even clapping. None of them really know what they are cheering about, but when it involved the Marauders, they know they are in for some entertainment.

James's smile broadens, "See? The inhabitants are already behind our noble cause!" His antics grow wilder as more people look on.

Sirius smiles back. He can't resist a good showing. "Well then I'm in!" he accepts James's hand, as his best mate pulls both of them on top of the library's wooden table.

"Prongs and Padfoot!" James bellows from atop the table to the newly emerging crowd of fans assembling at the base.

"Padfoot and Prongs!" Sirius echoes back

Cheers rang up, more loudly than ever.

The same words are in everyone's minds:  
_Let the show begin._

"…showy, childish, snobbish, condescending, arrogant, irresponsible, foolish, imprudent, reckless, immature and it is so irritating" Lily Evans fumes. She has been listing off 100 ways to describe the Marauders. And it only took her two minutes. That's almost an attribute every second. Way to go girl.

"Do you practice that in your free time?" I ask in amazement.

Lily doesn't answer. "Just look at them! Look at them."

"I don't think I could ever talk that fast."

"Are you looking? They are standing on the tables! Standing on the tables in a library!"

"It really is quite impressive."

"Look! And the crowd is cheering them for heaven's sake. Cheering!"

"Do you do mouth exercises? I hear that improves your articulation."

"Where is the bloody Liberian? Doesn't she know what is going on?"

"Irish wristwatch. Irish wristwatch. Irish wristwatch. Wow that's hard to say fast."

Lily finally turns to me, "Are you even _looking_ at them?"

I turn and face Potter and Black, indeed standing on the tables at the back of the library. Potter was yelling something about the indecency of foot protection. The crowd was really getting into it, now chanting, 'throw rocks at the socks!'

"James has excellent enunciation. I wonder if he does mouth exercises."

"Trillian! Have you paid any attention to what I have been saying?"

I sigh. "Lily. Don't you think you are overreacting just at tad bit?"

_"Throw Rocks at the Socks!!!"_ The crowd was multiplying alarmingly fast.

"Of course I'm not. _Look_ at them. Are you even looking at them?"

"They are kind of hard to miss."

"They are on the_ tables_! Tables. On the tables in a library! How am I ever supposed to study when the two most irritating prats are standing on the tables!"

_"Throw Rocks at the Socks!"_

"We could move into the common room."

"And what does 'throw rocks at the socks' even mean?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I think they are speaking metaphorically."

"They. Are. On. The. Tables."

_"Throw Rocks at the Socks!"_

"Really. We could just as easily do our work somewhere else. The Great Hall, an abandoned classroom, the common room..."

"They are probably ruining the furnished wood on those tables!"

"To the common room, it is then."

"Why can't they just sit on chairs like normal human beings!"

"Here, I'll help you pack up the books."

Lily smacks her head down on the desk  
_wham._  
"They are standing on the tables." She whimpers.

I look at her. She really was taking this whole thing a little too hard. Suddenly I have a brilliant idea.

"Well, when you think about it, Black kind of does have a reason to be that immature" I offer

Lily's head snaps up, "What?" she snaps, "What are you talking about?"

_Here is goes._

I make my eyes grow colder, and full of gloom mixed with a bit of bile. A lethal combination when you want one to sympathize with you.  
Lily immediately picks up on my sudden change of attitude quick, "Are you okay?" she asks with concern

"I forgot you wouldn't know- being a muggle born and all. But Black is from a very tradition pure blood family." I swallow hard and add, "Much like my family."  
I pause. A very vivid and dramatic pause. I suddenly want to drag Damien in and show him what a real dramatic pause looks like.

"It's hard, you know. You have all these expectations, all these demands, all these pressures, even when you are a baby. Most of the time you are more of a trophy child than anything else." I steal a glance at Lily. She is wide-eyed, those green lights full of concern and sympathy. She is eating it up. "You don't have a real childhood. You can never just be a kid. That's why Black loves pranks so much. It's his way of re-living his lost childhood. He is finally able to be immature and childish for once in his life."

Lily nods solemnly, "I guess I never looked at it that way before." She looks at me, "It must have been so hard, growing up that way. I admire you for going throu-"

It was just then when Potter decides it was a good time to yell "The Gertrud's of this world must be stopped! Socks do not qualify for acceptable birthday gifts! Good people of the library- join with me in this noble cause! Give me real presents or give me death!

"Potter doesn't have the same excuse" Lily adds promptly, shaking her head.

But I could see a tiny smile playing on the edge of her lips.

**A/N:** Hellloo! I know this chapter is short- but I have big plans for the next one! So stay tuned! As always- **review** and make my day! Tell me what you liked/ didnt like... anything!

I noticed i forgot my poll so........

**Poll : Who do you think she should be with????**

**James -  
**

**Sirius -  
**

**Remus - **

**Regulus -**

**These are just some of the characters so feel free to request any other person! **


End file.
